Plastic zippers with sliders are well known in the art. The plastic zipper includes male and female tracks forming respective interlocking profiles. In the manufacture of a thermoplastic bag, the male and female tracks extend along the mouth of the bag and are adapted to be secured in any suitable manner to opposing flexible panels of the bag. The male and female tracks may be integral marginal portions of these flexible panels or they may be extruded separately and thereafter attached to the flexible panels along the mouth of the bag. The slider, which is mounted to the zipper, is used to open and close the zipper. When the slider is in a closed position, the profiles are interlocked with each other. In response to moving the slider to an open position, the profiles are disengaged from each other.
A foldable zipper slider with compression-type latch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,644. This slider locks into place over the reclosable zipper using a flexible tongue compression-type latch. This flexible tongue style latch is effective on larger sliders, but when the size of the slider is reduced it becomes difficult and expensive to mold such an apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the compression-type latch so it can be effectively used on a smaller scale. The present invention seeks to achieve this result.